I won't give up on us
by Morderetfan4life
Summary: Mabel thinks about Mermando more and more everyday. She's upset about the fact she can't be with him. Her family and friends all do their best to cheer her up. Will she find a way to be with Mermando? MabelxMermando with some WendyxDipper.
1. Discovering Grunkle Stans secret room

**Sequel to Mabel and Mermando meet again. Sorry it's taken me so long to put this up, I've been writing several regular show stories so I haven't really had time to write this one. The first few chapters will take place at the shack. Mabel will see Mermando again in chapter 4.**

**At the shack**

Grunkle Stan always acted like he didn't believe what Mabel and Dipper were telling him about the town of Gravity Falls, Oregon, but really he was hiding a huge secret from them.

One day Mabel is trying to get some candy from the vending machine when she types in a code and a door opens behind the vending machine.

She called to her brother "DIPPER COME CHECK THIS OUT!"

Dipper asks "Mabel what is it?"

Mabel says "I was trying to get some candy from this vending machine, and this door opened up. I think there's some kind of secret room down here."

Dipper asks "Wanna check it out?"

Mabel says excited and curious "YOU BET I DO!" she then calls to her pig "Waddles, come here boy and check this out!"

Waddles happily runs into his owners arms and she leads Dipper into a mysterious room hidden behind the vending machine.

When they get there they see all these cool gadgets and gizmos and books _1_,_2_, and _3_.

Dipper grabs _3 _and says "I got my book back! YES!"

Mabel asks "Didn't Grunkle Stan take that book from you?"

Dipper says "Oh yeah that's right," he then asks curiously "Why would Grunkle Stan have this secret room?"

**Mabel and Dipper have discovered a secret room hidden behind the vending machine in the shack. Will Grunkle Stan tell them what the room is when they question him or will he try to think up a lie?**


	2. Grunkle Stan comes clean

**The twins have just discovered the secret room that Grunkle Stan has been hiding behind the vending machine. They ask him about the room. What will he do tell them the truth or lie to them?**

Grunkle Stan notices the vending machine door open and asks himself "Now why is someone snooping around in my lair?" he goes downstairs and sees Dipper, Mabel, and Waddles.

They all run up to him and he asks "What the heck are you kids doing down here!?"

Dipper asks "Grunkle Stan, what is this room here for?"

Mabel says "Yeah because it looks like some weird observatory."

Grunkle Stan is nervous because he doesn't want the twins knowing the real nature of the room.

He chuckles nervously and says "You kids and your wild imaginations. There's nothing special about this room it's just my... uh... my surveillance room yeah that's it."

Dipper asks "Surveillance room for what?"

Grunkle Stan says defensively "In order to keep an eye on the shack," he then asks "Why else do you think I'd have this room?"

Mabel says "It sounds a bit suspicious to me."

Waddles oinks in agreement with Mabel.

Mabel says "Waddles thinks so, too!" she then asks "Grunkle Stan are you keeping a secret from us?"

Grunkle Stan sighs and says "Alright, you got me kids. I'm not gonna lie to you. This is my study area. I've always known about the strange things in this town and I wanted to learn more."

Dipper says "SO YOU DO BELIEVE IN THE SECRETS OF THIS TOWN!"

Grunkle Stan says "Yes I do. I always wanted to know more about this town and the mysterious things that go on."

Mabel asks "Why do you have all these books?"

Dipper asks "Yeah, why is that?"

Grunkle Stan asks Dipper "May I please have that book back for a moment?"

Dipper hands Grunkle Stan _3 _and says "There you go."

Grunkle Stan opens all the books to a page with weird writing on it.

He explains to the twins "See, when you combine all the parts together something amazing happens. It's kind of hard to describe, so just stand back and watch."

Grunkle Stan puts all the open pages together and a shiny blue light appears

The twins gasp in amazement and awe and Waddles just sits next to Mabel confused.

Grunkle Stan says "I guess combining these three books together opens up a portal or something."

Mabel says "WHOA!"

Dipper says "THIS IS AMAZING!"

Grunkle Stan closes all the books and the light disappears.

He says to the twins "I'm sorry I always acted so rude when you two tried to tell me about weird events happening in this town. I just didn't want you figuring out my secret I guess."

Mabel says "It's cool."

Dipper says "Well, now we know why you always tried to hide this from us."

Mabel asks her pig "Waddles, wasn't that amazing!?"

Waddles oinks happily and licks Mabels' hand.

Mabel giggles and says to Grunkle Stan "I guess he liked it."

**Grunkle Stan has told the twins about his secret room. Now when he learns about Mermando later on what will he do? Will he try to find something to reunite his niece with her love?**


	3. Mabel misses Mermando

**In this chapter Mabel sees Dipper with his girlfriend Wendy and starts to miss Mermando and starts wishing she could be with him. Will her family and friends be able to make her feel better?**

Dipper has been dating Wendy for about 5 weeks now.

One day Mabel watches as the couple talks and has fun.

Dipper walks up to Wendy and says "There's my lovely lady." he then kisses her on the cheek.

Wendy blushes and says "Oh, stop, you're embarrassing me!" she pushes Dipper playfully and the two laugh.

Dipper asks "So how have things been going?"

Wendy says "Things are okay Dipper."

Dipper asks suspicious "Is a certain someone bothering you?"

Wendy says "Well not when I'm by myself, but when I'm with Lee, Nate, Tambry, or Thompson, he'll show up and try to butt into our conversation," she crosses her arms and says angrily "I'M SICK OF IT, DIPPER! HE AND I ARE OVER, BUT HE JUST WON'T STOP FOLLOWING ME AROUND!"

Dipper puts his arm around Wendy and says "Try not to let it get to you too much."

Wendy puts her head on Dippers' shoulder and asks "What am I gonna do about him?"

Dipper says "You said on our date that if he didn't leave you alone you'd file a restraining order against him."

Wendy says "I only did because I thought he WOULD leave me alone after that. HE NEEDS TO JUST FORGET ABOUT ME! IT'S REALLY PATHETIC!"

Dipper kissed Wendy and asks "Hey, remember how after you said goodbye to me after our first date and I said I love you?"

Wendy giggles and says "Yeah, that was completely random."

Dipper holds her hands and says "No, it wasn't I meant it. I love you, Wendy."

Wendy gasps and says "OH MY GOSH!"

Dipper asks "How do you feel about me?"

Wendy hugs Dipper crying happily and says "I LOVE YOU, TOO!"

Mabel watched the conversation and tears start to fall from her eyes.

She says sadly "At least Dipper's with the one he loves," she walks away and says "I wish I could be with Mermando again. I'd do anything to be with him again."

In the twins bedroom in the attic Waddles is sitting on Mabels' bed when she enters the room.

Mabel sits down on her bed and sobs silently to herself.

Waddles notices the look on his owners face so he goes up to her and licks away the tears.

Mabel hugs Waddles and says "Waddles, not that you're going to understand, but being away from someone you love is hard."

Waddles snuggles with Mabel trying his best to cheer her up.

She lays her head on the pillow and cries.

She flashes back to the first time she met Mermando.

She remembers entering the Gravity Falls pool and seeing Mermando in the pool.

When she sees him she's astounded.

She says "WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! STOP THE PRESSES!" then she asks dreamily "Who's that?"

Soos says "Oh yeah, word is dude never leaves the pool. Some say he's a mysterious loner."

Mabel asks implying about Mermandos' looks "Is it getting hot out here or is it just that guy?"

She then remembers Mermando telling her "You have to stay away from me because I am... a merman."

She remembers her first kiss with him after returning him to the ocean so he can go back to his family.

The flashback ends and Mabel's crying silently to herself.

Dipper comes in and sees his sister.

He asks concerned "Mabel, what's wrong?"

Mabel says "I can't stop thinking about Mermando."

Dipper sits on the bed next to his sister.

He puts his hand on her shoulder and says "Mabel, I'm so sorry. I know how much you love Mermando and how much he means to you."

Mabel leans on her brothers' shoulder and says "Dipper, this is so hard. I just don't know what I'm going to do."

Dipper says "We'll figure something out."

Mabel says "I was watching your conversation with Wendy. That's so sweet. You're very lucky to be with the one you love."

Dipper says "You'll be with your love soon."

Mabel asks "How, Dipper?"

Dipper says "_3 _didn't have an answer for us but maybe_ 1 _or _2 _will have an answer."

Mabel asks "Do you think Grunkle Stan will let us borrow the books?"

Dipper says "I'm sure he will if we explain why we want to borrow them."

**Mabel's been missing Mermando so much lately. Dipper thinks that maybe a solution can be found in either book ****_1 _****or book ****_2_****. Will he be right and will they find a way to make it so Mabel can be with Mermando?**


	4. They find a way

**In this chapter Mabel and Dipper tell Grunkle Stan all about Mabels' love Mermando and the sad story that happened between them. Grunkle Stan looks through ****_1 _****and ****_2 _****to find a solution. They do end up finding one, but Mabel starts to have her doubts because the formula they find is for turning a person into a merperson. What will she decide to do?**

In the lair behind the vending machine Grunkle Stan is looking through book _3 _to better understand some of the strange things the twins encountered over the summer when they enter.

Mabel asks "Grunkle Stan, are you busy?"

Stan says "Of course I'm not too busy for you two," he puts _3 _down and asks "What's up?"

Mabel says "Well, when we were at the pool on the hottest day of the summer, I met a nice guy named Mermando. It turned out that Mermando was a merman who had gotten trapped in the pool."

Grunkle Stan says "How interesting!"

Mabel cries as she explains what happened that night "I wanted to get Mermando back home to his family. When I did he kissed me goodbye before going back into the ocean."

Grunkle Stan hugs Mabel and says "Sorry that happened, kiddo."

Mabel says devastated "I love Mermando very much, and not a day goes by that I don't think about him."

Dipper asks "Do you think we could check books _1 _or _2 _for something that might be helpful in reuniting Mabel with Mermando?"

Grunkle Stan says "I think I saw something near the end of _2_," he flips to a page near the back and hands it to Mabel and asks "Is this what you're looking for?"

Mabel reads "Buried somewhere near the shores of Gravity Falls lake is a magical potion that will turn a girl into a mermaid or a guy into a merman," she hands the book back to Grunkle Stan and says "Something along those lines."

Grunkle Stan says "Let's go right now and search for it!"

Dipper says "I'm in."

Mabel says "I'll go with you guys, but if Mermando is around I'm going to talk to him."

**At Gravity Falls lake**

The twins and Grunkle Stan arrive and Mabel heads close to the water wearing a bathing suit.

She hears a dolphin call and sees a figure jump up in the air. The figure wasn't a dolphin though, it was Mermando.

She runs to the edge of the lake calling his name.

"MERMANDO, IT'S ME MABEL!" she yells out so he can hear.

He heard her and swam to the edge.

He pops his head from out of the water and says "Hola, Mabel, it's been a long time."

Mabel takes his hands and says lovingly "Too long. Mermando I miss you more and more each day."

Mermando says "I understand it's been hard for me, too."

Mabel says happily "But everything's going to be okay now. Dipper and I found something that can turn a person into a merperson."

Mermando says "I thought you didn't want to be a mermaid because you'd miss your family too much."

Mabel says "I am having second thoughts about it. Maybe you could give me some guidance."

Mermando looks into Mabels' eyes with love and says "You should follow your heart and do what you think is best."

Mabel says "I want to be with you so much, but I love my family and I think things would be difficult for me without them."

Mermando says "Take as much time as you need to think it over. I'm never going to let go of you or give up on you."

Mabel smiles and says "I love you, Mermando."

Mermando says "I love you, too, Mabel."

Grunkle Stan says "Mabel, I got the potion. Let's go back to the shack."

Mabel says to Grunkle Stan "I'll be right there!" she then turns and faces Mermando and says "Until next time."

Mermando kissed Mabel on the lips and says sweetly "I'll be waiting for your return."

Mabel gets out and goes to change back into her normal clothes.

Once she's changed she gets the car.

Dipper asks "So how'd things go?"

Mabel says not really paying much attention "Things went fine."

Dipper asks "Mabel, what are you thinking about?"

Mabel asks "What if I drink the potion and become a mermaid? I mean, sure I'd be with Mermando again, but would I ever see you, Waddles, Grunkle Stan, Candy, or Grenda again?"

Dipper puts his hand on his sisters shoulder and says sincerely "You're smart and optimistic, I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Mabel hugs her brother and says "You're so kind. I know we have our differences, but I love you, Dipper. I couldn't ask for a better sibling."

Dipper pats his sister on the back and says kindly "Same here."

Grunkle Stan says "And I may not show it all that much cause I'm not great with that sort of thing, but I love you kiddos. You're amazing, and having you here with me has been the time of my life."

Mabel and Dipper say "Thanks, Grunkle Stan."

**The Pines family found a way for Mabel to be reunited with Mermando. What will she decide to do?**


	5. Turning to friends for advice

**In this chapter Mabel is having trouble deciding what to do about Mermando and she wonders if she should take the potion and turn herself into a mermaid in order to be with him. She tells her two BFFs Candy and Grenda about the situation. How will they help her make her decision?**

Mabel's upstairs with her friends Candy and Grenda the next day.

She tells them "On the hottest day of the summer I went to the pool with Dipper, Grunkle Stan, and Soos, and while I was there I met a boy named Mermando. He was amazing but there was a little bit of problem."

Grenda asks "What was the problem?"

Mabel says "He's a merman."

Candy asks shocked "WHOA, REALLY!?"

Mabel starts to cry and she says "Yeah he's a merman. He was trapped in the pool and wanted to find a way back into the ocean. I helped him escape and get back to the ocean so he could be with his family. Before going back to his family, Mermando kissed me," Mabel cries harder as she says "HE'S THE FIRST BOY I EVER LOVED AND I STILL LOVE HIM!"

Candy and Grenda hug their friend and say "We're so sorry to hear that."

Mabel stops crying and then shows her friends the bottle with the potion.

Candy asks "What's that, Mabel?"

Grenda asks "Is it glitter?"

Mabel shakes her head no and explains to her friends the contents of the bottle.

"In this bottle is a magic potion that can turn a normal person into a merperson."

Candy gasps excitedly and says "WHOA, THAT'S SO COOL!"

Grenda thought about the situation Mabel was in and says "You should use the potion."

Mabel says hesitantly "I don't know, girls."

Candy asks "You wanna be with Mermando, don't you?"

Mabel says "Of course I do, more than anything," she then asks "But what would happen if I took this potion? Will I ever see you or my other friends and family ever again?"

Candy says "We'll be okay."

Grenda says "Yeah! You're doing this for true love, we understand."

Mabel says "My mom and dad don't know about all the weird stuff that goes on in this town," she then asks "If I were to take this, how would Dipper explain to them that I'm a mermaid and that I'd never come home again?"

Grenda says "It's a dilemma to be sure."

Candy says "We'll help you through this."

Mabel smiles and says "Thanks, girls. You two are true friends."

The three hug and say they love each other like they're sisters.

**Mabel turns to her two BFFs for advice. After talking to them, what will she decide to do?**


	6. Mabel and Mermando are together

**Okay so I just read this review from Cheeze18 and they said "I wonder though, what would happen if someone who was already a merperson took it? Would it reverse it and turn them human?" I think maybe I'll write the ending that way and then include how I was originally going to end the story. So here you go, Cheeze18 this is for you. :)**

The next day Mabel and her friends are down at Gravity Falls lake and they see Mermando there.

Mabel says to him "Go and get your family. I know what I want to happen for us in order so we can be together."

Mermando says "Okay, Mabel. I'll go get them."

**5 minutes later**

Mermando returns with his family.

Mabel tells them "This is a potion that can turn a person into a merperson, but I think I'd miss my friends and family too much. I'm a little curious if it can go the other way around."

Mermandos' mother says "Our son's told us so much about you."

His dad says "You sound like a sweet girl, and we'll do whatever we can to make you happy since you make our son so happy."

Mabel says "Here goes nothing." she then puts a tiny drop of the potion on Mermando and his family, and it starts to transform them into humans. **(In case you're curious, when they turned into people they were already wearing clothes)**

After they change they are shocked.

Mabel runs to Mermando and hugs him crying happily.

Her friends and family and Mermandos' parents say "And they live happily ever after."

**So there's the ending I decided to write thanks to a review from Cheeze18. The next chapter will be what I was originally planning on making the original ending.**


	7. My original plan for the end

**Here's a bonus chapter to the story. This is what I was planning on originally making the ending before reading a review that gave me an idea for a different ending.**

Mabel is down at Gravity Falls Lake with her friends and family.

Mermando swims to the shore to meet her.

Mabel goes up to Mermando, takes his hands and says "I've made up my mind and I've decided to come and live with you and your family. I talked it over with my friends and family, and they said they'd come down and visit me if they ever start to really miss me."

Mermando says "That idea sounds muy bein!" **(Muy bein is Spanish for "very good.")**

Mabel puts a little drop of the potion on her arm and she starts to transform.

A pink shimmering light starts to form around Mabel as she's lifted into the air.

Grunkle Stan says "Here goes nothing. Hope this works."

Dipper says "It will work, Grunkle Stan."

The crowd watches as Mabels' clothes start to look the clothes of mermaid. Her sweater is transformed into a beautiful pink seashell bra and her legs turn into a hot pink mermaid tail.

She then dives into the ocean after the transformation is complete.

She hugs Mermando and they both laugh.

She says "This is a miracle! Now we'll always be together."

She looks back to her friends and family and says "I'm going to miss you. Dipper, if you see any really cool monsters make sure you come down and tell me all about it."

Dipper says "Will do, sis."

Grunkle Stan says "I'll look after Waddles and make sure nothing happens to the little guy."

Mabel says hesitantly "I don't know if I want you looking after him. I mean sure you helped save him after you made him get snatched by a pterodactyl, but I'm sure if it were because you really wanted to save him, or just so that I wouldn't be mad at you."

Grunkle Stan says "I know I didn't like the little guy at first, but I do now. If you give me another chance, I promise on my life that I won't let anything happen to him again."

Mabel says "Alright, I guess that sounds fair," she then starts to swim deep into the ocean with Mermando. She looks back at everyone and says "Bye, come down and visit any time."

All her friends wave goodbye as she and Mermando dive into the bottom of the ocean.

**This was my original plan on how to end the story. I hope you all like this one, too.**


End file.
